Embry's Transformation
by AllMyCircuits
Summary: This follow's or attempts to my interpretation of what Embry's life may be like in the early days of his transformation into a wolf.


Okay, so I know I've left another old story hanging and I'll admit right now, I don't know how far I'll be going with this one (Ahh don't hurt me!) I have kinda vague ideas for the story, so we'll see…buuuuut my thing is I love Twilight, and my favorite parts of the story tend to be the parts about the wolves…I just feel there are so many stories to tell about many of them, so I figured I'd give Embry a little of the spotlight.

I'm trying to keep whatever bits of it canon as best I can, though stuff about Embry is hard to find, and I'm kinda giving him a little edge to his transformation and the anger he feels with it and Sam. I welcome all kinds of criticism, I especially welcome any tips/advice/opinions about the wolves anyone would like to share. Hope anyone enjoys! ^_^

Little sun shown through the mostly-gray window, as was typical for the Olympic Penninsula. Despite the gray, however, I was in one of those feel-good moods that morning. It was a Sunday, and even though there was not much special going on in my life, hanging out with Quill and possibly Jake, if he was available, would be enough.

I did not lay in bed long, feeling too giddy from the uplifted mood. I nearly leapt out of bed, changing immediately into jeans and a light jacket, and vaguely running a comb through the dark strands of hair. A quick glance in the small mirror on my bureau told me I was presentable enough. Maybe I would ride over to Quill's. Hell, maybe I would ride a little in the woods, before going to Quill's. Even though the events in my plan were rather routine, today somehow felt like it would be a very fulfilling, satisfying day.

"Morning mom," I said cheerfully as I strode past her in the kitchen. I even gave her a quick kiss on the cheek that morning. I knew she liked that.

"Morning," she said back with a smile. "Going out today?"

I rarely had to say it these days, I kept busy enough with my friends and sometimes the bike, my regular outings rather predictable. "Yeah, taking the bike to Quills," I said with a half-smile as I bent forward to put my shoes on. "Maybe Jake's too." Standing on one foot, I had noticed in the last week that my balance had improved significantly. It was convenient, especially as I did not put much effort into working out.

"Be careful on the bike!" she called after me, as I was out the door swiftly once I was in my sneakers. I nearly skipped over to the shed where the bike was kept. I kick-started the petal and flicked my leg over the seat before I was even out of the shed and took off, too fast really while still in plain-view of the house and my mom, flying up the hill and into the shaded path between the trees.

It was always a nice ride for me, a large area in which to exercise the dirtbike. And today, I realized I really needed the rush, the fleeting tour of the forest. The giddiness was almost overwhelming now, like I had been confined for too long. I pushed the gas in, sending me bursting forward even faster. I held it there, managing the turns which were becoming tight through the accelerating speed. The trees were beginning to blur together as they rushed past, yet I felt completely in control, my balance in perfect harmony with my senses, my riding skills. Though, a quick glance at the speedometer told me I was nearing one-hundred-and-ten miles per hour. Woah! I had pushed it to such speeds before, but never with so much comfort. It was cool, but…weird! Since when could I ride so good?

My heart began to race then, the air around me heating up. Like I was…excited. Way excited. I was, though, wasn't I? Was my reaction normal? I probably just needed to calm down. I tried to ignore it, continuing along the path, going deeper into the woods. Far ahead of me I thought I saw some people walking, and immediately I turned off the path, my bike climbing up the hill with a little resistance. I did not want to worry about running into anyone on the trail, especially when going so fast. The squashy dirt and moss made the ride a little more difficult, not to mention the trees I kept having to frequently dodge, but it hardly slowed me down. Again, weird. My speed did not drop below one-hundred, and I felt comfortable with that. Too slow, even.

Yes, this was definitely weird. For now I was beginning to feel too hot. That was not right, it was January! And yet, suddenly I wanted to take off the jacket, to allow the icy breeze to attempt to silence the contained heat radiating off my skin. Maybe I was sick. I began to slow. Something was definitely off, and it was getting worse rapidly. The heat was changing, expanding all over my body, and I began to feel a strange tingling. Now I had dropped the bike into the eighties, still winding up and down, twisting through the trees and the little hills.

But then it hit me all too fast, before I could stop the bike further. Suddenly I felt weightless, as though I could not sense the ground from the sky. I lost control of the bike then, and before I knew it the bike had crashed right into a boulder, tossing me up into the sky. For a moment I felt that instinctive bracing for the pain that would follow, when my body collided with a tree, or landed on the ground, or another boulder, as I was way too high, going way too fast. But then that fear dissolved, for there was something much worse happening, something much more terrible, and in that moment I would have gladly accepted the pain of getting stabbed with the jagged end of a boulder while my body wrapped itself around it in the terrible dirtbike accident. For suddenly, I felt a very unnatural pull all over. My arms and legs were quickly jerked in every direction, my stomach and chest on fire, my face feeling like something was pressing into it, hard. It was as though my body had exploded. _I was about to die._

But somehow, amazingly, the agony faded instead of expanding into the blackness of death. All the odd sensations around my body came to a halt, suspended in the twisted distortion, and I hit the ground with a loud booming sound, a brief vibration of the earth below me in response. And the lack of pain I should have felt upon the impact that could have killed me was only barely noticeable in that moment where suddenly everything about me was morphed into insanity. Every breath I took felt very different, deeper than usual, as though my lungs had doubled in size. I went to stand immediately, and nearly fell over before catching myself on my hands. My balance was all wrong. My hands against the ground…

_And that was when I saw them_. My eyes stared in horror for a moment, at the foreign paws that supported my estranged body. _Paws!_ Yes, paws that dug into the soil beneath me, crushing the deadened leaves, sunk slightly in the moss. And what was worse, my eyes were all wrong as well, my vision far more focused than I had noticed it to be. The grains of dirt were suddenly intricate patterns weaving in with the shapes of the other tiny aspects of the forest, each hair on my paws distinguishable strands in their own tiny forest.

I made a face, the muscles on my cheeks pulling in ways that did not feel right at all. Was I going mad! I leapt backward, flailing about, trying to feel my face with my paws though I was doing more hitting than I was gently feeling. _No no no! No _undo this! I tried to yell, to curse, but my voice was completely banished under the crazy spell that had warped my body. Instead it filled the air with a deep, loud animalistic growl. I roared again, still flailing about, still begging the gods to turn me back.

And then, as if to confirm my insanity, my thoughts were interrupted by another voice, a deep, human voice.

_I'm ready,_ the voice started, but then stopped, and I felt the jumbled thoughts and feelings of confusion form their end.

_Confusion. They had no idea what confusion was! _I could not help but furiously think.

And then I heard their thoughts quickly play out as they followed my own thoughts, my own questions that were piling up so fast I could not even keep my grip on them. My fear at my new deformed figure, my fury at the new, far-too-calm voice, echoing back from the other voice.

_Woah, calm down! It's okay…_ The voice started, but then trailed struggled to trace who I was. Wryly, I wanted to scream at them that _I _did not know who I was.

And then I heard them howl, in their mind and the distant sound too, a wolf being the closest thing I could trace to the sound.

_Wolf. Yes,_ I heard from their end. Wolf! _Wolf! _My mind could not begin to understand the logic in such a statement, and the fury began to build at such a lousy explanation but before I could do much, another voice now intruded on my thoughts. This one was even deeper than the other, urgent.

_What's wrong? _it asked and I heard the howl in its memories, that and another growling, _my growling_, the red-flag that had taken him here. And then like the other one, it seemed cut-off in shock at the acknowledgement of my presence, my thoughts.

_Who?_ the newer voice asked. And unwillingly, my mind automatically produced the answer. _Embry!_

The first voice seemed overcome in confusion, and near disbelief at my presence. He thought, _But he's not Quileute, _which seemed too irrelevant to me. But all concern was distinguished when I heard the name of the second voice, the deeper one, speaking to me.

_Embry? Everything's okay. Stay where you are. This is Sam Uley speaking, and we're gonna help you._

_Sam! SAM! _Suddenly many thoughts were pulling together, many suspicions of my past which felt years away from this moment, the secret cult, the pompous leader, the big secret that I knew, _knew_ was going on, and it was far worse than a cult. Before I could puzzle out much more however, my anger had boiled to its very edge, erupting into deadly snarls as I began to tear the forest apart around me, grabbing trees with my deadly paws, pulling the boulders, my bike….If I could have contained myself I would have, only to wait to find him so I could explode on him the moment I saw him. I did not want him to hold back on the count of my fury, no, I wanted a chance to have at him myself, face-to-face. But my thoughts remained a chaotic strand of curses and threats. _What had he done to me!_

Thanks for reading, and again I encourage all kinds of reviews!_  
_


End file.
